Wie Hund und Katze
by Aya Scythe
Summary: Gestörte Ficlet mit gestörtem Pairing... einfach lesen!


**_Kranke Pairing-Ideen und was daraus wird _**  
Autor(aka: die Tatverdächtige, die diese Perversion in die Welt gesetzt hat ): ayascythe  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Einstufungen: SILLY (bitte SEHR ernst nehmen!), absolut gestörtes Pairing (bitte noch ERNSTER nehmen!), "slash" (na ja, wie auch immer...), Parodie, bestiality  
Disclaimer: Nix mir, nix wahr, nix money.

A/N: Auf die Idee kam ich, als ich über einen Thread, den ich mal bei Animexx gepostet habe, nachgedacht habe. ("WANTED: Die kränksten Pairings aller Zeiten")  
Sodomisten werden sich freuen, absolute Anti-Sodomisten werden es hassen und sollten es einfach nicht lesen, und der Rest wird hoffentlich seinen Spaß mit diesem Stück Schund haben!

Zum letzten Mal: Ihr wurdet gewarnt...

WIE HUND UND KATZE  
- Gegensätze ziehen sich an!

"A-Aber... warum?" Remus sah am Boden zerstört aus. "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein... Glaub mir, Darling, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Es ist einfach so passiert."

Sirius seufzte und wischte seinem (nun Ex-)Lover eine Träne von der Wange. Er hasste solche Situationen, doch konnte er nicht darum herum. Er konnte nicht länger dieses Theater aufrecht erhalten, schon gar nicht vor Remus. Sein langjähriger Freund hatte es verdient, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Remus lehnte sich in Sirius' Hand und schloss die Augen. "Seit wann...?"

"Eigentlich schon seit der Sache damals, als ich aus Askaban ausgebrochen bin", überlegte der Animagus. "Ich war so einsam und er war immer für mich da... hat mir ständig geholfen. Er ist unheimlich klug, weißt du?"

Er sah den verletzten Blick auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs, und merkte, dass Schwärmereien momentan wohl nicht angebracht waren.

"Sorry", murmelte er, streichelte dabei erneut die Wange des anderen. "Auf jeden Fall: Da hat es angefangen. Aber so richtig bewusst wurde es mir erst, als ich ihn in den letzten Sommerferien wiedergesehen habe. Es hat einfach 'Klick' gemacht, verstehst du?"

"Hm..."

Erneute Tränen flossen und Sirius hielt seinen ehemaligen Geliebten einfach nur in den Armen. Erst nach mehreren Minuten war der braunhaarige Mann in der Lage wieder zu sprechen.

"Wie... wie seid ihr...", begann er, schluckte dann aber. "Warum? Er ist doch viel jünger und kleiner als du!"

"Das spielt doch keine Rolle, wenn man jemanden liebt!"

"Er könnte auch nicht gerade einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen", murmelte der Werwolf. Er fühlte sich schon ein wenig besser und war dementsprechend in der Lage, seinen Rivalen in Sachen Sirius ein bisschen schlecht zu machen.

"Hey, das hab ich gehört", knuffte Sirius ihm in gespielter Empörung in die Seite. "Du hattest früher einmal was mit Wormtail und der ist auch keine Schönheitskönigin!"

"Urgh... stimmt, das hatte ich verdrängt..."

Remus zog einen Flunsch und sie beide lachten. Schließlich wollte der Werwolf wissen: "Sag mir eins: Wer von euch beiden ist eigentlich der... na ja, du weißt schon... der 'Aktive'?"

Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Padfoots Lippen aus. "Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen, oder?"

Remus schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, bis er mit geröteten Wangen den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, du hast Recht! Das will ich doch nicht wissen! ...Aber ich meine, wie... wie tut ihr... Ich meine - _wie_?"

Zum ersten Mal schien auch Sirius verlegen zu sein.

"DAS... willst du, denke ich, erst recht nicht wissen..."

"Oh..." Die Röte auf Moonys Wangen wurde noch dunkler. "Ähm... und was sagt Hermione dazu? Erlaubt sie es überhaupt?"

"Och, die merkt das gar nicht... Er ist doch sowieso jede Nacht unterwegs, da fällt es nicht auf, wenn er zu mir geht. Außerdem würde sie es bestimmt nicht glauben, selbst wenn wir es vor ihrer Nase tun würden!"

"Na ja, kannst du's ihr verübeln?", fragte Remus. "_Niemand_ hätte erwartet, dass du etwas mit Krummbein anfangen würdest!"

"Das haben sie bei Umbridge und Grawp auch gesagt - und jetzt schau sie dir an! Turteleien ohne Ende", schnaubte Sirius angewidert. "Außerdem stimmt einfach die Chemie zwischen uns!"

Ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Remus' Gesicht.

"Und da soll noch einer sagen, Hunde und Katzen verstehen sich nicht!"

Owari


End file.
